<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>hang it up and ignore me by thelouvres</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24012886">hang it up and ignore me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelouvres/pseuds/thelouvres'>thelouvres</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SKAM (France)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Mild Smut, Oral Sex, Phone Sex, Rimming, blowjob, but smut nevertheless, eliott has light daddy kink</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 23:33:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,410</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24012886</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelouvres/pseuds/thelouvres</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>‘no quiero sonar grosero, disculpa. ¿diez el minuto?’ eliott pregunta. ¿con quién está hablando? ¿una celebridad porno neoyorkina? </p><p>‘la demanda del mercado es grande.’</p><p>‘o debes ser muy bueno en lo que haces.’</p><p>‘lo soy. ¿quieres probarme?’ pregunta malévolamente, con voz grave y tentativa. </p><p>o, eliott alcanza el clímax a través de una línea erótica y lucas, como operador de telefonía sexual, lo ayuda.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eliott Demaury/Lucas Lallemant</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>hang it up and ignore me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>título inspirado en <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FteLuLDSiIU">sangria by easy life ft. arlo parks</a>.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>i.</b>
</p><p>llegó a su departamento exactamente a las diez de la noche. después de un exhausto día de trabajo en la oficina lo único que deseaba hacer era arrojarse sobre su cama y no salir de ella hasta que los huesos le duelan.</p><p>se sentía bien llegar a casa después de estar frente a una multi-pantalla por más de doce horas analizando números y proyecciones futuras lucrativas para su jefe, porque a eso se ha reducido su vida ahora, a promover el neoliberalismo mediante la compra y venta de seguros hipotecarios que la gente común y corriente no necesita realmente, pero que los adquiere de todas maneras. </p><p>no era precisamente lo que había planeado para su plan de vida, pero tiene veintiséis y no puede pedirle más a su sistema de pensión, el cual, le guste o no, al menos paga sus deudas.</p><p>abrió la puerta y encendió las luces listo para acogerse en las frías paredes de su apartamento. un flat de casi cien metros cuadrados para él solo ubicado en una zona acomodada con una vista panorámica hacia el horizonte de la ciudad. </p><p>es la única propiedad a su nombre. la adquirió por herencia sucesoria cuando su madre murió. bueno, muy a parte de su automóvil eléctrico el cual adora muchísimo, no porque lo haya ganado en una subasta a un precio asequible, sino porque el coche es realmente hermoso. </p><p>a pesar de su corta edad ya había acumulado un par riquezas como para sobrevivir autónoma e independientemente sin tener que deberle nada a nadie, esto es, a los lobos del sistema financiero para el que trabaja ni tampoco a otro tipo de acreedores. </p><p>era lo ideal. sin embargo, estaba solo. no tenía a nadie con quien conversar después de una ardua semana en el trabajo, ni nadie que fuese su fuente primaria de motivación. nadie. ni para compartir una simple copa de vino, por dios. </p><p>no, no tenía eso. todos sus colegas ya habían construído relaciones sólidas, o al menos la gran mayoría. ahora, las relaciones de eliott, o las pocas que ha tenido, han sido más que fugaces. casi nunca trae a alguien a casa, ni siquiera para pasar la noche. cuando tiene ganas alquila una habitación, pero los últimos polvos que ha tenido se sienten tan vacíos que ni siquiera lo valen.</p><p>es un hombre solitario. así que no lo culpen si a veces decide gastar un par de fajos en cosas que no necesita, en lugar de tratar su salud mental con un psicólogo.</p><p>porque eliott ha crecido a la antigua, con mucho conservadurismo internalizado, y esa es solo una manera de intentar llenar aquel vacío traumático con el que lidia desde que tiene memoria. nada más.</p><p>quizás una relación estable es lo único que necesita para dejar de sentirse tan miserable consigo mismo, quizás no. convenientemente, ya está comprobado que es un fracaso aunque lo intente una y otra vez. </p><p>así que esta noche, como todas las anteriores, está solo. no sabe qué hacer. fuera otra la ocasión y ya estaría en un bar al centro de la ciudad con sus amigos, como es usual; no obstante, hoy no tiene ánimos. </p><p>está cansado.</p><p>se da una ducha con agua caliente para relajar los músculos tensos y expulsar ese típico aroma a oficina lobista que lo tiene podrido y cuadrado por dentro. mientras la calidez del agua envuelve su piel, piensa lo mismo de casi todos los días. ese arrepentimiento familiar invade su mente de nuevo. aquella pregunta que a veces no lo deja ni dormir: ¿debió haber elegido la escuela de economía y finanzas en lugar de artes visuales?</p><p>si el último hubiese sido el escenario, probablemente estuviese viviendo en seúl o amsterdam. se pregunta si valió la pena hacerle caso al lado liberal de sus padres, quienes le decían que se moriría de hambre y sería un don juan si decide no escucharlos y vivir a base de lienzos y pinceles. a mala hora eligió escucharlos, pero honestamente pudo haber sido peor.</p><p>gotas de agua caen desde las puntas de su cabello hasta su playera mientras camina hacia la cocina para servirse una copa de vino añejo. escurre sus puntas con la toalla y llena la copa del <em>château cheval blanc </em>que le regaló su padre por su cumpleaños. la deja airear un poco mientras su dedo se desliza por la pantalla de su teléfono, navegando a través de su bandeja de mensajes. </p><p><b> <em>from: </em> </b> <em> sofiane </em></p><p>
  <em> chequea esto </em>
</p><p>
  <em>hotlineroad7hd2puhj.live</em>
</p><p>recibió su mensaje hace un par de días. es solo que hasta el momento no disponía del tiempo ni atención. no obstante, esta noche se sentía tan íngrimo, en todo el sentido de la palabra, que necesitaba hacer algo, no importa qué, para dejar de sentirse desolado y reemplazar aquel vacío. satisfacer su inconformidad. </p><p>así que le da click al enlace compartido y, es re-dirigido hacia una línea erótica. el fondo de la página es color lila y el título, <em> “fancy hotline”, </em>en letras grandes y rojo fosforescente. </p><p>abajo, en letras más pequeñas, una breve pero comprometedora descripción de lo que es. eliott toma el primer sorbo de su copa mientras lee despectivo el anuncio de publicidad. </p><p>
  <em> “looking for naughty and kinky phone fun? talk, flirt and connect with hot guys to unleash your wild side! all it takes is a simple call. whether you are looking for affairs, sex advice, sugar daddy, intimate encounters. you can also meet like-minded people in minutes! opportunities are endless.” </em>
</p><p>inmediatamente forma un prejuicio y frunce los labios enseguida porque sí, ha hecho y probado miles cosas de rangos mayores, que honestamente exceden lo explícito, pero nunca antes había contemplado la idea de solicitar servicios a una línea erótica. </p><p>sigue deslizando hacia abajo. la página presenta una variedad de secciones como cualquier otra, con diferentes categorías para satisfacer la necesidad de todo tipo de usuario. también observa que hay un conjunto de livestreams con decenas de servidores disponibles. la mayoría luce joven, altamente influenciado por el mundo del kink. </p><p>
  <em> parece amateur  </em>
</p><p>le envía un mensaje a sofiane antes de intentar algo. hasta el momento la página luce igual que las demás. conoce mil otras con mejores contenidos, más funcionales y serias que estas incluso. de ser el caso, solo sería cuestión de buscar. </p><p>
  <em> ya te registraste?  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> no </em>
</p><p>
  <em> hazlo!</em>
</p><p>
  <em> no se ve segura </em>
</p><p>
  <em> te encantará</em>
</p><p>
  <em>es exclusiva</em>
</p><p>
  <em>creo que paso</em>
</p><p>
  <em> dude </em>
</p><p>
  <em> qué harás, entonces </em>
</p><p>
  <em> chicago twinks? </em>
</p><p>
  <em> oldschool! </em>
</p><p>
  <em>confía en mí </em>
</p><p>esta <em> es </em> <em>la</em> <em> página</em></p><p>
  <em> ya </em>
</p><p>
  <em> regístrate </em>
</p><p><em> pregunta por </em> <em>satineboy</em></p><p>
  <em>quién? </em>
</p><p>
  <em> es perfecto para ti</em>
</p><p>
  <em> has interactuado con él? </em>
</p><p>
  <em> sí pero no es mi tipo </em>
</p><p>
  <em> definitivamente el tuyo </em>
</p><p>no está seguro. ni siquiera sabe que es lo que quiere en estos momentos, pero sí que quizás, solo quizás, sería buen momento de intentar salir de su rutina un poco. irse por la vía de lo extraordinario porque hace tiempo que solo conoce lo común. con un desconocido, preferiblemente.  de todas formas es viernes, está solo y sin planes, engañando al tiempo en la fría isla de su cocina. </p><p>sus opciones, irónicamente hablando, son muy limitadas. si hay algo de lo que tiene certeza es que su noche no podrá tornarse peor que esto. </p><p>
  <em> di mi nombre si quieres </em>
</p><p>
  <em> para que te adhieran rápido,  </em>
</p><p>sofiane agrega. </p><p>no lo pensó más y se dejó de llevar. le hizo caso a su viejo colega de la universidad, a pesar de haberse desanimado un poco por el esquema. apunta su número de tarjeta, deposita el monto requerido desde su cuenta honoraria y se registra como <em> “notrickblaine”.  </em></p><p>elige hablar con la operadora porque no quiere encender su cámara. pregunta por el tal <em> satineboy </em>y vacilantemente menciona el nombre de sofiane. luego está siendo anexado a otra línea, incluso antes de que lo sospechara. </p><p>espera al teléfono con ambos codos apoyados sobre la isla y vuelve a beber de su copa. esta vez internaliza el sabor, el cual es una mezcla predominante entre frutilla y fermentado, dulce pero sofisticado.</p><p>se sorprende. es, genuinamente, lo mejor que su padre le ha enviado. usualmente son botellas amargas y agrias, pero esta es diferente. se escribe una nota mental para llamarlo y agradecerle mañana por la mañana, dado que la última vez que hablaron fue hace como tres meses atrás. </p><p><em> satineboy,</em> repite el nombre en su mente. ¿cómo alguien que se hace llamar por <em> “satineboy” podría ser </em>su tipo, objetivamente hablando? espera que no sea otro inexperienciado más, un principiante sin química, de esos que no saben manejar una conversación. si no serían ciento cincuenta dólares por nada, directo al bote de basura.</p><p>‘hola, soy lucas. ¿con quién tengo el gusto?’ pero la voz que le habla es suave y completamente dulce como el vino en sus manos. </p><p><em> lucas </em>llega a sus oídos para refrescarle los sentidos. suena más joven que él, pero definitivamente no era lo que esperaba. </p><p>‘hola, um, soy rick,’ eliott se presenta sin perder el anonimato, y pasa su mano por detrás de su nuca sin saber exactamente cómo proseguir. no quiere sonar novato, para empezar.</p><p>‘hola, <em> rick blaine.</em> muy original el nombre, por cierto,’ el tal lucas comenta y eliott percibe una pizca de sarcasmo en su tono. ‘¿cómo va el restaurante?’</p><p>eliott levanta las cejas en sorpresa porque nadie nunca la capta, a pesar de ser un clásico altamente conocido en la industria. finalmente, esta es la primera vez. es un poco irónico que de todas las personas con las que ha tratado sea un operador sexual el primero en atinarle a la referencia.</p><p>‘sí, muy bien. ¿puedes oír el océano?’ eliott, casual, le sigue la corriente y escucha al otro reírse por lo bajo. ‘¿qué significa el tuyo? ¿es inventado?’</p><p>pregunta porque se siente genuinamente curioso. el nombre es de lo más bizarro. </p><p>‘uh, nunca antes me habían hecho la pregunta, pero no. está inspirado en la protagonista de moulin rouge,’ responde simpático y eliott frunce el ceño.</p><p>‘¿la taberna?’ </p><p>‘la película, sí.’</p><p>‘mm, no la he visto.’</p><p>‘¿no? que lástima. yo ya estaba empezando a pensar que eras un aficionado culto. bueno, es excelente. te gustará,’ dice confiado de sus palabras.</p><p>‘¿cómo lo sabes?’</p><p>‘no lo hago. solo estoy suponiendo que casablanca es tu película favorita, por ende te gustan las tragedias románticas en general, y moulin rogue debe ser la madre de todas.’</p><p>‘¿de qué trata?’</p><p>‘uuhh...’</p><p>hace una breve pausa antes de seguir hablando. eliott camina hacia la sala, sosteniendo el teléfono con una mano, y la copa y botella con la otra.</p><p>‘sobre un escritor de bajos recursos y deprimido que se enamora de una cortesana.’</p><p>‘¿ella le corresponde?’ eliott pregunta y se acomoda en el sofá.</p><p>cruza los tobillos de sus piernas estiradas sobre la mesa céntrica de madera, esperando a que el otro en la línea responda su pregunta.</p><p>‘bueno, sí, es obvio,’ el otro responde. ‘es un film romántico.’</p><p>‘¿entonces por qué lo tildaste de trágico?’ eliott pregunta. </p><p>‘porque lo es.’</p><p>‘¿como también piensas que casablanca es trágica?’</p><p>‘sí. ¿tú no?’</p><p>‘para nada. ¿por qué piensas que es trágica?’</p><p>duda de si este sea el mejor rumbo para esta conversación; sin embargo, pregunta porque es solo el inicio, y hasta ahora ha sido mucho mejor e interesante que otras que tiene en persona. </p><p>‘¿realmente quieres hablar de esto? yo no tengo problema, porque osea, es tu tiempo.’ </p><p>‘s-sí, um, no lo sé,’ eliott vacila, algo nervioso. ‘¿tú quieres?’</p><p>‘quiero hablar de lo que tu desees, pero usualmente la mayoría usa la línea para explorar sus fetiches favoritos y no necesariamente para platicar sobre películas posmodernistas.’ </p><p>‘lamento informarte que no soy la mayoría,’ eliott dice y el otro suelta una risita.</p><p>‘sí, tengo la sospecha; pero yo lamento informarte que esto sigue siendo una operadora de sexo con tiempo limitado.’</p><p>‘sí.’</p><p>‘¿para que más llamarías, si no?’</p><p>‘sé lo que es. mira, acabo de suscribirme,’ eliott confiesa y el otro sonríe. ‘así que no estoy muy seguro de cómo funciona esto. ni siquiera sabía que el tiempo era limitado.’ </p><p>‘por supuesto que lo es. espera— ¿soy tu primera experiencia?’</p><p>‘sí.’</p><p>‘mhm. que extraño. emma casi nunca me envía primerizos, pero no te preocupes. yo te cuidaré. te haré sentir tan bien como me lo permitas—’ </p><p>lucas habla como un profesional y sexy. eso es lo que hace su manera de tratarlo tan auténtica, lo cual enseguida provoca que eliott sienta una radical curiosidad, muy a pesar de que lleven poco tiempo hablando y él sea un total primerizo. </p><p> ‘—siempre y cuando me digas qué te gusta y qué te incomoda. por medidas de seguridad. ya sabes, para delimitar las fronteras y no tocar un nervio.’</p><p>‘de acuerdo, um. ¿pero estaría bien si hablamos un poco primero?’ </p><p>‘sí, solo estaba comentándote como funciona esto,’ responde condescendiente. ‘yo solo estoy aquí para complacerte. lo que sea que me pidas. no tenemos que profundizar todavía, si eso es lo que te preocupa.’</p><p>‘¿cuánto tiempo dijiste que tenemos?’ eliott pregunta.</p><p>‘depende. conmigo es media hora a libre disposición.’</p><p>‘pensé que había elegido la membresía premium,’ se supone que era un comentario interna, para él, pero la exterioriza sin darse cuenta. ahora lucas seguro piensa que es un total estúpido e imbécil.</p><p>‘sí pero no funciona así. sí tienes beneficios provechosos. por ejemplo, conmigo puedes hablar de lo que gustes sin tener que contenerte. seré como tu caja de seguridad. puedes atreverte a decirme lo que no dices en la vida real y yo prometo no juzgarte. no presento límites. al menos no sobre eso.’</p><p>‘¿entonces eres ilimitado?’ </p><p>‘algo así. solo en ese sentido.’</p><p>‘¿palabra de seguridad?’</p><p>‘dudo mucho que el sexo telefónico pueda— bueno, algunas veces me han tocado sadomasoquistas extremistas con kinks inusuales, pero no es nada que no pueda manejar.’</p><p>‘debes tener a muchos pervertidos haciendo fila, entonces,’ eliott dice curioso.</p><p>‘sí, pero quién soy yo para juzgar. no sería ético de mi parte ¿o sí?’</p><p>‘supongo que no. es solo que no creo que esté mal si rechazas algunas cosas con las que no te sientas cómodo o seguro.’</p><p>‘mm, gracias por la preocupación, pero sí lo hago. digamos que simplemente no tengo las mismas barreras mentales que tiene el común denominador. me gusta estar expuesto a probar nuevas experiencias.’</p><p>‘¿qué pasa si me excedo del tiempo estipulado?’</p><p>‘no podrías, técnicamente. la línea se cuelga por sí sola si no es por simple voluntad de las partes. pero, en todo caso, si deseas seguir hablando, los excesos tienen cargos por minuto.’</p><p>‘¿cuánto cobras tú?’</p><p>‘diez.’ </p><p>‘no quiero sonar grosero, disculpa. ¿diez el minuto?’ eliott pregunta. ¿con quién está hablando? ¿una celebridad porno neoyorkina? </p><p>‘la demanda del mercado es grande.’</p><p>‘o debes ser muy bueno en lo que haces.’</p><p>‘lo soy. ¿quieres probarme?’ pregunta malévolamente, con voz grave y tentativa. </p><p>la cosa es que eliott sí quiere intentarlo. el mero sonido de voz seductora, la cual relaciona con una especie de utopía, lo está invitándolo peligrosamente a actuar en un terreno desconocido. su bulto íntimo reacciona. tiene sentidos propios y no son tan inmunes a su suave voz. es algo nuevo, ajeno a su realidad, lo cual envía pequeños espasmos de excitación ante el solo hecho de considerar la oferta. es difícil contenerse cuando solo siente irresistible curiosidad. </p><p>‘sí quiero,’ confiesa porque no tiene punto negarlo.</p><p>‘déjame tratarte bien.’</p><p>‘pero todavía nos queda bastante tiempo.’</p><p>‘sí pero desde que empezaste a hablar...’ el joven empieza a tantear y eliott se muerde el labio inferior para contenerse. ‘no de podido dejar de preguntarme cómo suenas cuando gimes.’</p><p>‘mm.’</p><p>‘olvidémonos del tiempo por un rato. no es un problema por ahora así que disfrutémoslo ¿está bien? luego, si eso es lo que quieres, podemos seguir hablando de lo que quieras. tragedias, películas, todo.’</p><p>sonó más como un reto que cualquier otra cosa. ¿qué le quedaba por hacer? ¿retractarse? ya había llegado demasiado lejos para eso. lucas tenía un solo objetivo y eliott podía actuar tan indiferente ante tanta tentabilidad. necesita otras experiencias. llenar su portafolio con actividades fuera del eje de las mismas de siempre. necesita <em>esto. </em>sentirse bien de nuevo. así que entra en papel, vacía el contenido de la copa en su mano y la abandona sobre la mesa.</p><p>‘sí, estoy listo,’ se recuesta sobre el mueble, accediendo a la petición.</p><p>‘me gusta como suena eso,’ dice y eliott casi que puede verlo sonreír. ‘¿estás solo?’</p><p>‘vivo solo.’</p><p>‘¿qué llevas puesto, bebé?’</p><p>‘demasiada ropa,’ eliott responde. </p><p>su aliento lo deja en un apuro y con un ligero rubor en las mejillas, pues no se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que deseaba esto hasta que lo puso en contexto. no sabe si es la ausencia de su vida sexual activa lo que lo expone ante tanta lascivia, pero eliott obedece y responde afirmativo a su mandato.</p><p>‘quítatela toda,’ dice autoritativo y eliott lo hace. pone el teléfono hacia un lado mientras rápidamente se quita los joggers y su camiseta, quedándose solo en sus boxers negros.</p><p>‘quiero que te enfoques en mi voz. cierra tus ojos. voy a empezar a tocarte. te haré sentir tan bien. mis manos estarán por toda tu caliente piel,’ su voz suena rasposa. </p><p>eliott intenta seguirle la corriente y cierra sus ojos. su propio tacto sobre su torso le provoca un cosquilleo mientras se imagina al extraño, dueño de esa voz, tocándolo como describe. el gemido más pequeño de todos emana de sus labios. para su sorpresa, el otro lo utiliza como punto de partida.</p><p>‘sí. ¿se siente bien?’</p><p>eliott asiente como si el otro pudiera verlo, luego recuerda que no puede. ‘sí.’</p><p>‘tócate para mí. hazlo bien.’</p><p>hay algo en su voz que lo obliga a obedecer cada orden de sí. su respiración se vuelve pesada mientras su mano libre baja hasta sus bóxers y la posiciona sobre su zona sensible. empieza a regalarse pequeños masajes. mueve su mano en círculos suaves pero firmes. deja salir otro gemido, asimilando el placer.</p><p>‘no tienes la menor idea de lo bien que suenas. justo como me lo imaginé,’ lucas prosigue. ‘quiero hacerte tantas cosas. pero primero quiero chuparte.’</p><p>‘sí, hazlo,’ eliott confirma mientras masajea suavemente su polla envuelta en la fábrica. </p><p>‘bien. me pondré de rodillas entre tus piernas y empezaré a besar tus muslos suavemente, ¿eso es lo que deseas, no es así? ser adorado.’</p><p>‘s-sí,’ responde. </p><p>su verga poco a poco empieza a reaccionar ante la mezcla de las palabras y su propio tacto. la presiona un poco y siente como se le pone más dura, por lo que se baja los bóxers para liberarla. posiciona sus dedos alrededor de su longitud prominente y lentamente empieza a masturbarse.</p><p>‘imagíname besándote el torso mientras mis manos viajan por todo tu pecho,’ dice seductivo.</p><p>‘mm, sí…’ </p><p>‘no puedo esperar a lamerte por completo. joder, apuesto a que tienes una verga enorme,’ el otro maldice obsceno, con una voz rasposa, y eliott se aferra a ello. ‘la besaría y la lamería hasta secarte.’</p><p>eliott se muerde el labio para no exponer otro gemido, suprimiéndose. continúa tocándose e incrementa la velocidad de sus movimientos. ahora su mano se mueve más rápido creando una fricción deliciosa, por lo que deja su cabeza caer hacia atrás. </p><p>recuerda que no sabe cómo luce lucas. necesita ayuda. un poco de imaginación gráfica para variar la monotomía. así que pregunta, ‘¿d-de qué color son tus ojos?’ </p><p>y lucas responde, ‘azules,’ y eliott se imagina al otro hombre, del cual apenas solo sabe su nombre, arrodillado frente a sí, mirándolo con sus ojos azules mientras se mete la punta de su verga a la boca.</p><p>‘háblame de ti,’ dice con la boca entre-abierta y la respiración agitada.</p><p>‘mido 5’6, cabello castaño, algo delgado, trasero pequeño pero firme. muero porque lo saborees.’</p><p>imagina que la mano de lucas va más rápido y más duro que la de él mientras su lengua humedece toda su polla, dejando rastros de saliva por toda su longitud. un momento irresistible. que en estos instantes, daría mucho por que sea real.</p><p>‘justo así, bebé,’ el hombre susurra en su oreja y eliott <em> gime, </em> alzando sus caderas un poco— ¿cómo es qué alguien podría tener una voz tan sucia e inocente al mismo tiempo.‘¿se siente bien?’</p><p>‘<em>mierda</em>, sí,’ eliott maldice a lo bajo. ahora está incontrolablemente caliente. no se reconoce. la punta de su dura verga está roja y húmeda por su propio líquido. acaricia la parte vulnerable con su pulgar, pero necesita más. ‘no dejes de hablarme.’</p><p>‘estoy justo a tu lado, bebé. sé que te hará sentir mejor, incluso.’</p><p>su corazón se detiene por un segundo.</p><p>‘¿tienes lubricante a la mano?’ pregunta.</p><p>eliott se muerde el labio. ‘está en mi habitación, pero yo estoy en la sala. ¿voy a buscarlo?’</p><p>‘no,’ lucas dice y eliott se siente aliviado porque la verdad es que no quería interrumpir el momento. ‘para otra ocasión. supongo que tendremos que ser creativos esta vez.’</p><p>‘¿habrá otra vez?’</p><p>‘solo si tú quieres. solo que ahora estoy <em> tan </em>mojado y abierto para ti. déjame montarte.’</p><p>lucas no pierde su tiempo y eliott empieza a mover su mano a una rapidez inusual, casi inhumana. su dedo pulgar sigue haciendo presión sobre la punta, y <em> joder</em>, ahora le dice eso. lo pone más guarro. </p><p>no pensó que el sexo telefónico sería tan intenso. si seguía así de bueno, así de <em> real, </em>se convertiría en solemne obsesión, un nuevo pasatiempo.</p><p>‘sí, sí,’ eliott mordió su labio. ‘hazlo.’</p><p>‘me muero por hacerlo, joder. estoy listo, <em> papi,’ </em>lo llama así y eliott siente que se puede venir en cualquier momento a partir de ahora. </p><p>usualmente esto haría que se sienta incómodo, pero ahora es como música para sus oídos y su verga palpitante, haciendo que se ponga imposiblemente más dura.</p><p>‘te dejaré entrar. sin preservativo ni lubricante. solo será tu leche salada mojando mi entrada,’ su voz dulce enseguida demandaba necesidad, provocando que el cuerpo de eliott se vuelva a loco.</p><p>‘sí,’ eliott gimió con voz temblorosa. ‘siéntate en mí. quiero sentir que tan profundo eres,’ ni siquiera sabe de dónde viene tan lujuria. sólo está allí, haciéndole decir lo impensable.</p><p>sorprendentemente, lucas gime fuerte en oreja, ‘eres tan grande… estoy tan duro por ti.’</p><p>la mano de eliott seguía haciendo su trabajo como mejor podía. estira sus piernas un poco para mayor comodidad y empuja sus caderas hacia arriba, chocando con su mano enroscada. no obstante, no había nada mejor como lo era imaginarse lo lleno que se sentiría tener a lucas sentado sobre su torso.  </p><p>‘podría hacer esto todo el día. moverme en círculos, lento y duro. follarte así. ¿te gusta?’ </p><p>eliott asiente. pese a que nunca lo había visto en su vida, se imagina a lucas dando pequeños saltos, y luego moviendo sus caderas en círculos, hondo y profundo, haciéndole sentir una inmensa cantidad de placer. su verga palpitando mientras entra y sale de su entrada sin mayor dificultad. se imagina golpeando fuertemente su pelvis contra el culo de lucas, sin piedad ni motivos para contenerse, y suprime un gemido más.</p><p>‘mhm,’ eliott tartamudea, quebrado, porque está dentro de lucas y es lo único que desea en estos momentos. acelera más los últimos movimientos de su mano y con la otra, aprieta la tela de su camiseta.</p><p>lucas gime también, ‘eres una puta delicia, bebé,’ y eliott contrae sus músculos.</p><p>‘voy a—’ gime.</p><p>‘sigue así. voy a llevarte al borde del orgasmo hasta que explotes de placer. te dejaré acabar dentro mío.’</p><p>eliott pierde el control. literalmente— pierde su compostura y chorrea su mano abruptamente. su espalda ligeramente se arquea, sus extremidades y sentidos empiezan a temblar a la vez que derrama su líquido caliente sobre su estómago.</p><p>en ese preciso momento, en el que apenas puede contener su aliento mientras su cuerpo tiembla involuntariamente, abre sus ojos y la realidad de la situación lo golpea fuerte. acaba de venirse gracias a una paja incitada por una voz ajena murmurándole cosas sucias al oído a través del micrófono de su teléfono. acaba de pagar por sexo. telefónico. hasta a ese punto lo ha llevado su soledad.</p><p>saber fue el mejor orgasmo que ha tenido desde su primera vez.</p><p>‘eso se sintió realmente bien,’ confiesa en voz alta. de nuevo. a estas alturas, el otro debe estar riéndose de su candidez. </p><p>‘estuviste bien para ser tu primera vez,’ lucas le dice y eliott se pasa su otra mano por la cara, no creyendo lo que acaba de hacer. ‘me gustó.’</p><p>‘¿que cosa?’ </p><p>‘cuando te viniste.’</p><p>no dice nada porque sospechaba que era cierto. los sonidos de su boca nunca son los más discretos, especialmente si se enciega tanto en su euforia momentánea. menos mal que no están cara a cara o si no el rubor en sus mejillas lo delataría en su plenitud.</p><p>chequea la pantalla. les quedan unos cuantos minutos más y considerando el último pequeño evento, debería colgar ahora. sin embargo, por alguna razón, eliott quiere mantenerse en la línea. quizás era esa parte outsider de él que lo necesitaba y pensó que eso podía suceder porque le gustaban las conversaciones fortuitas después de hacerlo. </p><p>pero lucas carraspea después de un rato y se apresura a hablar. ‘deberías ir a asearte,’ dice. ‘no querrás esperar a que se seque encima tuyo.’</p><p>‘espera—’</p><p>‘¿qué?’ </p><p>‘aún tenemos algunos minutos.’</p><p>‘sí… ¿cómo cinco? no creo que eso sirva de mucho. ¿a menos que seas rápido para un segundo strike?’ bromeó.</p><p>‘sí, no. me refería a...’ <em>esto es estúpido</em>, se dijo asímismo. mantener una conversación después de tener sexo por teléfono. sí... no. quizás en un futuro no muy lejano.</p><p>‘¿a qué—?’ </p><p>‘gracias... por… esto,’ porque obviamente las cosas no funcionan de esa manera y esto no es una historia romántica a larga distancia, así que agradece. </p><p>solo fue sexo casual por teléfono— el <em> mejor </em>sexo casual por teléfono.</p><p>‘no es nada,’ lucas responde. ‘cuando gustes, <em> rick blaine. </em>’</p><p>consideró en decirle su nombre. la situación primaria era seguir de incógnito hasta el final y mantener su política de privacidad; no obstante, digamos que sintió el leve deber de hacerlo en forma de agradecimiento. es una rara manera de agradecerle, pero al menos es algo.</p><p>‘es eliott.’</p><p>‘de acuerdo,’ manifiesta después de unos segundos. ‘buenas noches, eliott.’ </p><p>la línea se corta y eliott camina hasta su baño para limpiarse. esta vez no era el hedor a oficina del que pretendía deshacerse. era la vergüenza sobreviniente de lo que acababa de suceder, pero que se sentía satisfactorio de todas formas. <em> profundamente </em>satisfactorio. tanto así que siente la necesidad de repetirlo.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>